The Administrative core supports the research projects in the BCM IDDRC by assuring appropriate access to quality research core services, and through ongoing assessment of excellence, in order to facilitate their research efforts. Periodic surveys of investigators have helped in re-designing the core services. These are also a primary means of assessment of core quality and efficacy. The interdisciplinary nature of the BCM IDDRC has stimulated new directions to research activities in intellectual and developmental disabilities at BCM. The Administrative core will continue to maintain an approach to a dynamic and developing center, and to foster creative research directions that will impact on the quality of life for individuals with intellectual disability.